elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Special action
Special actions are unique abilities that can be used by hitting the 'a'ction button. They are either used for utility functions, like teleporting or pickpocketing, or offense, like fire breath. Their effectiveness are based on a corresponding stat (Pickpocketing on Dexterity, for instance.) Special actions use up Stamina; attempting to use a special action while affected by the Tired condition may result in failure to utilise the action (Stamina cost is still applied if failure occurs); attempting to use special actions while affected by the Very Tired condition or worse will always result in failure. It is possible to reduce yourself to the Very Tired! state by repeatedly trying to use special actions, so be careful. Special actions can be opened up for use through the gaining of certain feats, belonging to a certain race (most are debug races), or in the case of Draw Charge and Fill Charge, reaching a certain level. Special Actions may also be gained from being aligned with certain gods, although it is unknown if changing your allegiance would remove the skill. Special Actions Gained Via Skills *Pickpocket (20 SP) (Pickpocket) **Look at all of an adjacent neutral or enemy creature's items, apply sense quality to them if possible, and potentially choose one to try to steal (max weight str/2). Uses stamina regardless of whether you pick an item to try to steal or if you just take a look. *Riding (20 SP) (Riding) **Allows you to ride any of your pets for a speed increase but prevents you from using heavy weapons. *Draw Charge (1 SP) (Magic Device 16; gained upon level up) **Draw charges from chargeable items, destroying them in the process. Number of actual charges drawn from the item appears to depend on the value of the item (number of charges drawn is always equal to or more than the number of charges in the item). Using this action on an item with zero charges will draw no charge at all, but still destroys the item in the process. *Fill Charge (10 SP) (Magic Device 16; gained upon level up) **Fill a chargeable item with drawn charges. You need 10 drawn charges for one attempt at charging an item. The effect is similar to reading a scroll of recharge. *Swarm (5 SP) (Tactics 16; gained upon level up) **Attack all enemies adjacent to you in one turn using melee attack Special Actions Gained Via Feats *Drain Blood (7 SP) **Steals HP from the enemy, like vampire bats does. Deals nether damage, apparently. Based on Dexterity. *Fire Breath (12 SP) **Breaths fire, much like fire hounds and fire dragons. If you target the ground and use this action, it will breath fire in the direction of the tile targeted. Good for Russian-Roulette styled cooking. Damage based on Constitution. *Touch of Sleep (10 SP) **Deals some damage and may cause the target to fall asleep, much like how the "silky hand" that some monsters can use. Based on Will. *Touch of Poison (10 SP) **Deals some damage and may poisons the target. Based on Dexterity. *Dimensional Move (15 SP) **Teleports you a short distance, same as reading a scroll of minor teleport or using Short Teleport. Based on Will. *Cheer (28 SP) **Grants your allies the Hero, Speed and Contingency effects for some time. Based on Charisma. Special Actions Gained Via Aligning to Gods *Lulwy's Trick (20 SP) (Gained from *drum roll* Lulwy of Wind) **Boosts speed by an incredible amount for several turns. Based on Dexterity. *Prayer of Jure (30 SP) (Gained from *super drum roll+6* Jure of Healing) **Heals oneself. Based on Will. *Absorb Magic (25 SP) (Gained from Izapalt of Element) **Restores mana. Based on Magic. Special Actions Unique To Races *Breath (10 SP, 12 SP for Fire Breath only) (Special-damage-type Hounds, drakes, dragons, siren etc.) **Breaths breath with the respective damage type out over an area. Comes in all the special damage types except magic; Power Breath deals normal, physical damage. When this action is used, the breath will be directed at whichever monster/NPC you are targeting at that moment; or if you're targeting the ground, in the direction of the area targeted. Based on Constitution. *Touch of Weakness (10 SP) (Most undead, rotting higher-level enemies) **Causes some damage and may weakens the enemy, reducing their stats until restored. Based on Will. *Touch of Hunger (10 SP) (Starving Demon) **Deals some damage and increases the target's hunger level; it is possible to starve a target to death using this action. Based on Will. *Touch of Nerve (10 SP) (Paralysers) **Deals some damage and may paralyse the target. Based on Dexterity. *Touch of Fear (10 SP) (Greater mummy, ghost) **Deals some damage and may inflict the Fear condition on the enemy, which causes them to be unable to attack. NPCs with the Fear condition will flee from whatever caused the effect. Based on Will. *Shadow Step (10 SP) **Teleports to the currently targeted monster/NPC. You cannot target a tile and teleport to it using this action. Based on Will. *Draw Shadow (10 SP) (All the Hands monster types) **Draws the targeted monster/NPC to you. Does not invoke hostility in non-hostile NPCs/monsters. Based on Will. *Absorb Magic (10 SP) **Restores mana. Based on Magic. (List to be completed) Category:Content